Road trip, anyone?
by OnlyLies
Summary: Cry, Pewds and Ken are on a road trip and Cry just doesn't have the patience for it. In the end, neither does Pewds. Drabble.


**a/n: **bearing in mind i'm english, so there will be a differing of terms (eg. i say 'petrol station', not gas station.) should be fine if you bear with it.

Felix is buzzing. He can feel it pooling like heat in his stomach, sparking off on the tips of warmed fingers, flickers of it licking out across his arms, his leg, his neck- his entire body is alight with the excitement of opportunity, and possibility. His eyes reflect the ball of enthusiasm oozing inside of him; the colour of glinting sunlight across waves. His leg is shaking, bouncing up and down in an attempt to keep still in his firmly strapped and secure car seat. Ken is beside him, hands drumming against the car wheel. His mouth is in a permanent amused half-smile, curving at the left corner. He eyes Felix's leg warily from the corner of his eye.

Outside the sun is a radiating ball of heat, fiercely beating down on them. Hung in a swirling blue of the sky, rays curving off the window of Ken's small car, the air conditioning has been set (temporarily, Ken explains: using the air con drains the car's battery.) to a teeth-chattering blast of cool air in the face, cooling down a third of the complaining company. The third would be Cry- condemned to sit in the back, awkwardly bundled between luggage and any extra filming kit they may need (Felix is awarded the price of the youtuber with the largest load of baggage)- and as the Swede and American discover; awful at remaining still during car journeys.

He has the attention span of an impatient eight year old, run out of colouring books and crossword puzzles; fiddling his thumbs and chewing on the inside of his cheek for entertainment. His leg bounces haphazardly, more than once he knocks the back of Ken's chair, prompting a grumble of an apology of him (to which Felix scolds him, while Ken intervenes and insists it's fine, it was just a mistake). An easy mistake for anyone to make. But if Cry's shadow cast eyes are of any indication that he's exhausted, working on three hours of sleep- it spells out an incredibly grumpy Cry for the entirety of the car journey for the other two. More than once he asks the well known question, "_Are we nearly there yet?_" Ken certainly shows more patience and resilience than Felix- although nothing can ruin his good mood, at points he does feel like elastic inside of him is thinning, close to snapping.

But the sunshine feels good on the back of his neck, and he soaks up the warmth like it's nectar from the gods, trying to tune out the whining voice of his grumpy boyfriend. Part of him wishes he didn't feel so guilty for blanking Cry completely, and part of him wishes he hadn't claimed "shotgun!" with such triumph, now longing to be in the back, cuddled next to Cry. If only their baggage load wasn't so large, and if only Ken wouldn't protest. Small matters that equate to Felix sitting shotgun, soaking up heat and the coiling guilt in his stomach. It's a whine from Cry that goes along the lines of, "_Felix I'm cold_," and despite it being four degrees warmer than usual outside, it's the final straw for Felix. He orders Ken to pull up against the curb (Ken does willingly, bless him- he's put up with Cry's non-stop tetchiness and Felix acting like a stroppy three year old- yet still does what Felix asks. He may possibly be the best friend he has.) and swings his car door open, practically launching himself into the back.

They set off again in the blazing heat, Felix all cramped and aching limbs, bundled up like a bulging package next to Cry. But it's worth it, despite the luggage crowding them and the faceful of cool air blasted at them- Cry's hand intertwined with his and the way his head fits perfectly onto Felix's shoulder like they're jigsaw pieces that slow together, is all worth the inevitable joint cramping he'll feel tomorrow. "Happy _now_?" Ken's voice grumbles, working to start up the car again; but there's a teasing edge to his tone and Felix knows he and Cry are forgiven for their antics.

-/-

It's six in the evening when they have no choice but to stop by the nearest petrol station, throats dry and stomachs rumbling. Outside the sky has darkened considerably, and is lit up by a scattering of street light glows and flashing signs. It's unusually quiet for a road headed for Florida, the traffic is the odd rumbling car and the petrol station is near empty. It's romantic in a way, Cry's eyelids hooded and heavy as he drifts in and out of sleep, in a peaceful quiet that Felix relishes for once, different from the busy life he has. While Ken fills up a drained car and stocks up on resources (Felix pleads him with big eyes to buy him a packet of crinkle cut, sea salted crisps. Yes, he's particular.) the two lie there in a brief moment of a stilled world, watching the slides flick past slowly.

"Cry?" Felix murmurs, nosing into the nape of Cry's neck, inhaling a scent he knows and loves so well. "_Cry._"

"Hm?" Cry stirs slightly, eyelids fluttering lightly. He looks so worn out, a voice in his head is crying to let him sleep, he needs it. And Felix convinces himself he needs the sleep, also. It's been a hectic day of sorting through luggage and checking off lists, forcing feigned calm to evade panic that rises inside of him so easily. Cry is a warm weight against his side, and if Felix rests his head back against the seat, he can hear the soothing sound of the odd rush of car against concrete, and the flutter of Cry's breath. His eyelids grow heavy, his mind aches with the longing for a long, refreshing sleep. Without meaning to, they sink shut and Felix finds himself in the long stretch of darkness, falling into the deep chasm of dreams.

When Ken returns wielding three packets of crisps and a can of coke for himself (for staying awake purposes), the two are fast asleep in the back, curled up alongside one another. The scene's too endearing to disturb, so he's tentatively quiet when he buckles up and starts the car, tossing the crisps to his side. Eating will have to wait.

-/-

Felix is juddered awake- yes, juddered- by the car screeching to a stop, throwing his unused body back into the seat. Pain erupts in the hollow of his spine, flaring up. His eyes flash open, wincing with the light thrown into his vision, blinding. "Ken?" He asks questioningly, voice scratchy with the tone of someone still half-asleep.

"Hm?" Ken's voice comes back, hands drumming a steady beat against the car wheel- until he realises. "Sorry about that, Pewds. Got too close to the guy in front and had to stop."

Felix nods, dampening his cracked lips. He glances outside- to be met with the sight of slow-moving traffic and overcrowded roads, loud honks and cries of outrage from drivers. It's a pollution clouded mess of a road. There's a few beats of silence, and then-

"Are we nearly there yet?" Comes the question edged with sleep, from a husky voice leaning against his shoulder. Ken and Felix groan simultaneously.

**a/n: **a really short drabble! i hope it was decent and you enjoyed it. it was off the top of my head, so i wrote it in less than an hour or so, sorry if it seems rushed or like the words were thrown out. if you want me to write anything particular, let me know.


End file.
